Nobodies Together
by MaryVic
Summary: Bellatrix's realises something after Voldemort's demise that really rattles her cage, bu is it really so bad? Difficult to explain, if you read it you'll get the idea.


**Author's Note: Not really sure how I feel about this, I feel like the ending might be kind of weak, I kind got a bit lost. If you could review it and tell me what you think that would be a great help. Thanks. Also in this version Bellatrix was not killed in the Battle of Hogwarts.**

**Disclaimer: All characters mentioned and featured belong to J.K. Rowling.**

When he fell, something broke; something inside her just cracked. A wry smile flitted briefly across her face as she thought of the word; 'cracked'. It was one often associated with her state of mind. Bellatrix – Insane, mental, crazy, mad, deranged. Yes it was true; as far as the rest of the world was concerned she 'cracked' a long time ago.

But this feeling was different. Despite what many people had believed she did not love the Dark Lord, she respected him, admired him, served and obeyed him, but she didn't love him, the only person besides perhaps her sister Narcissa, she had ever come close to loving was her husband, Rodolphus. She cared for Rodolphus a great deal. She liked being married to him, he was kind to her, he liked her, he let her be her. So she knew the feeling she had when the Dark Lord fell had nothing to do with love, no this was different.

Hundreds of questions began to fly through her panicking mind; What _now_? Who am I _now_? What am I going to do _now_? It was a shock as she realised she had spent virtually her entire adult life devoted to the Dark Lord and his cause. Being a Death Eater seemed to define her. It wasn't so much what she was, as it was who she had become. It was then that it occurred to her, the horrifying reality, it was too late to change now, now that the Dark Lord was gone she was a nobody. A wanted at best.

At this realisation she began to weep, scream, wail, she had no identity in a world that existed without Voldemort. Who was she supposed to be now? Bellatrix Lestrange was just another female figurehead of another pureblood family. Not the blood purity wasn't a big deal, it was, on the contrary, the _biggest _deal, but it was never going to be any big deal that a Black married another pureblood, that was just to be expected. It wasn't going to make her someone in her society, if she even had a society anymore, chances were the aurors would track her and Rodolphus down and cart them off back to Azkaban for the rest of their lives. She was no one now.

Three weeks later Rodolphus awoke to his wife weeping quietly beside him in a magically concealed room beneath Malfoy Manor. His mind was foggy for a moment as he blinked trying to bring the dark room into focus as he quickly recognised the sound as Bella crying, not something many could recognise due to the fact that Bella simply did not cry often.

"Bella? Bella, what's the matter?" Rod asked as he leaned over her body as her sobbing shook it slightly. She rolled to face him and buried her face in his torso as she continued to weep.

"Oh Rod, Rod it's just awful, just awful. This is our life now isn't it? This is it, our pointless existence, hiding forever, not making a difference to anyone, except slightly inconveniencing Cissy and Lucius. I'm sorry Rod, I'm sorry" She sobbed as she raised her head before collapsing back against his torso.

"Bella, why are you apologising? Our position today is as much my fault as it yours. We got here together." He ran his fingers through her unruly curls.

"Yes but Rod, look at me. Who am I? I don't know how to be someone else. I have always been a Death Eater. I'm a nobody Rod, you don't want a nobody." She wailed

"Bella, we've all always been Death Eaters, we're all nobodies, so you and I might as well be nobodies together." He smiled at her amusedly.

."But Rod, I don't want to be a nobody." She whined.

"Bella if you're not a nobody, you're a wanted. Bella being a nobody is not so bad, Bella you're my nobody and I'm yours, don't you want to find out who we are without the cause. just you and me, just Bella and Rod.

Bella thought for a second and then realised what Rod said had made more sense than the cause ever had.

"Actually Rod, I really do." She smiled as he kissed and they went back to sleep together.

**Noe please review!**


End file.
